Final Fantasy 6: The Chronicles of Shadow
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: Basically gives some closure on Shadow's Life and gives some details as well. Rated are for extreme violence.


Final Fantasy: The Chronicles of Shadow

Well this story I wrote several years ago, it was my first real "Good" fanfic, though the storyline is still fairly lacking, I'm working on kind of a remake called Final Fantasy VI-2, don't expect it anytime soon though any of the origional characters in this story are mine, SO DON"T STEAL THEM!

I don't own Final Fantasy 6 or any related characters

Aftermath #1  
  
Prologue  
  
Celes  
  
"Hurry up Celes!" Locke hollered as he ran along the path towards a nearby cave. "I'm coming Locke!" I hollered back as I ran behind him towards a cave. Locke was the love of my life; I had loved him ever since we first met. Locke was a young thief with golden blonde hair just like mine, and a calm face that showed he was kind hearted. I was sure he had some treasure to show me. One thing about Locke was that you called him a treasure hunter, never a thief, if you called him a thief he would rip your lungs out. I followed him into the dark cave. It had been a total of two years since we had defeated Kefka and brought the world back to almost the way it was. The land went back to the way it was, but all the people who lost their lives that fateful day shall never return. I followed Locke up to a pillar; in the middle of this pillar was the most beautiful jewel I had ever seen. Locke grabbed it, there was a shadow that swooped down and everything went black.  
  
Locke  
  
I yelled, "Hurry up Celes!" as I ran up to the cave. "I'm coming Locke!" I heard her shout back to me. Celes was a true vision of beauty, a man named Cid who worked for the empire created her, he fused her body with that of a dead Esper, or Magicite. Celes was meant to be a general in the imperial army, but when she showed rebellion she was sentenced to death. I saved her from certain death, it was four years ago today that I saved her, and to celebrate our anniversary, I have decided to get her the most stunning diamond in the world, the blue lunar diamond, it is said to react to the moon, making the diamond glow in the moonlight. I proceeded to the cave. There on the pedestal was the diamond. I went  
  
to grab the diamond when a shadow swooped down. I looked as a person covered in black swooped down and knocked Celes cold. I attacked it with the holy blade Illumina. It jumped up and disappeared.   
  
I went over and tried to wake up Celes. She woke up and said, "Locke... P... P... Pois... Poison. I picked her up and ran faster than I ever knew I could run, I ran from the cave, all the way to vector. I put her in the hospital and the doctor had me waiting in the waiting room.  
  
I sat there for what felt like days. All I could think was "Come on Celes. Live, live, live!!!" The doctor walked out and scanned the room for me. I gave him a hopeful glance, but when he saw it he hung his head in sorrow.   
  
The funeral service for Celes was long and sad. We buried Celes next to General Leo and Strago who had died of old age. I had gone back and grabbed the lunar diamond and placed it on her grave. After the service I cried for a long time, I didn't want the pain of sadness, I didn't want emotion at all, and that's when I got an idea. After the funeral I went to Shadow and said, "Shadow. I want you to show me how to kill my emotions and become like you.  
  
Leo  
  
I was falling, falling through endless darkness; I had been falling ever since Kefka killed me. I was falling for all eternity, but suddenly I stopped. Before me appeared a blue diamond, it spoke, "Leo. I shall give you a second chance. You will return to the world of the living, but as an undead creature. I will give you twenty years to find a resurrect spell to save yourself. For now I will give you dark magic and a dark sword to do dark sword techs with. Now go Leo!!!"  
  
I awoke in my own grave. There on my lap was the blue stone. It had rolled off the grave next to me. The grave read Celes Chere. I was surprised, Celes was dead. I gazed upon the diamond, and with a glint of the moonlight I caught a reflection of myself, I was hideous. I went to the tailor and bought a heavy jacked that covered most of my body, and I bought a cloak to cover my deformed face, I decided to call myself Leo, messenger of death.  
  
Cyan  
  
On the way back home from Lady Celes funeral I came across a young boy. I said, "Hello young sir. Where are thou's parents?" The boy replied, "They died when I was born. I have been staying with my grandpa, but he died." I said, "What a sad story. Well what is thy name then?" The boy said, "My name is Irvine. I am 8. Who are you?" I replied, "I am Cyan, King of Doma Castle, I am looking for people to repopulate the castle. I shall take you in Irvine. You shall become the greatest knight in all history.  
  
Edgar  
  
I had been waiting for hours now. I was so tense; all I could do was pray. "Dear lord, let everything be alright." My brother Sabin patted me on the shoulder and said, "It will be okay bro." I paced for hours and hours until the doctor finally came out and said, "Edgar, Terra is fine. You have twins, one boy and one girl." I rushed in and said, "Hello you two." I looked at the girl and said, "Your name will be Theresa Celes Figaro, and you little guy will be named Matthew Sabin Figaro." Sabin said, "Oh, now don't go naming it after me now." Terra woke up and said, "Edgar honey... No more children please."  
  
At a young age Theresa showed prowess as a Magic Warrior. It was later found out that she could transform into an Esper like her mother used to. She was also perfect with a bow. Matthew or Matt as he went by became attached to his Uncle Sabin. Sabin taught him everything he knew, but he also was astounded by mechanics, and loved using my old tools. I knew that they both had great potential.  
  
Mog  
  
The moogle's, Umaro, and I had moved to the old Returners hideout, on our way we met a Golem named George, he was friendly and came with us. We all sat around as we stared at a giant egg we had found, we had no idea what could be inside, all we knew was that it would be big.  
  
Gau  
  
As me run across Veldt me think of Relm, she cute. Me think then of bad father and how he dump Gau on Veldt. He call Gau demon child, hurt Gau feelings. Me run round, get stronger. Gau look up in sky, see shiny. Shiny get bigger. Gau see that shiny is friend Setzer airship. Airship land, friend Setzer come out, Gau say, "Friend Setzer!! You bring shinies for Gau?" Friend Setzer say, "No Gau. But I wondered if you wanted to come with me as a helper on my airship?" Gau say, "Vaawooooo!!" Friend Setzer say, "I will take that as a yes then." Gau grab things from cave and get on airship. Airship float up and fly away.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fifteen Years Later   
  
Shadow  
  
I awoke this morning to a snap of twigs. I threw a star in the direction of the noise. I looked around but saw no one. I looked up; the sun was high in the sky. I had overslept, this was not like me. Whatsmore is I was late to meet Locke. I reached over and grabbed the bucket of water to drench the fire with. I poured the water on the near dead embers, called for my dog Interceptor and ran off into the shadows.  
  
Relm  
  
"C'mon move!!!" I thought as I watched Shadow sleeping on the ground. I remember Grandpa Strago's last words, he said, "Relm... I am not long for this world... But there is something that you must know...   
  
Shadow is... Your father." I remember staring in disbelief, to know that that cold blooded heartless ninja was my own sweet dad. "Ooops!" I quietly said as I lost my footing and came down on a twig. It snapped as he sat straight up and threw a star at the tree. He then rubbed his eyes and looked at the sun. He put out the fire, folded up his sleeping bag, and put the sleeping bag and water bucket in his magic pack (It is amazing how much those things hold.) whistled for Interceptor and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Locke   
  
"Where is captain conundrum, he's late. He must be getting senile in his old age. He told me to meet him here at seven o'clock, it is now noon. I'm about tired of waiting, oh there he is." I thought as I waited for Shadow. "What took you so long?" I said but he was silent (Probably deep in thought.). I said, "Well, let's get..." "Shhhhh." He interrupted me, "I hear something." We both jumped up in the trees (Interceptor did the same. We all three watched as five imperial guards walked out. "I could have sworn I saw one go this way." One said puzzled. "That Returner scum! They always slip through our fingers like the worms they are." They walked away. Shadow and I looked at each other confused, but we didn't have much time to think because we heard Relms voice scream out, "Shadow, Locke Heeeeeellllllpppp!!!!" We rushed over to see Relm being attacked by a whole squadron of soldiers. Relm painted a couples picture and they chopped two soldiers in half. Shadow threw tack stars everywhere, which took care of nine of them. Interceptor ran and jumped at one, taking his head clear off. I used the ancient art of ninja magic and cast Tsunami on all of them. They all lay there dead. We walked over to Relm, she said, "I'm sorry."

Well, that was the first chapter, sound interesting so far? Well let's continue.

Chapter 2  
  
Figaro Castle  
  
Theresa  
  
I had been sitting in this room for an hour; I was staring at Daddy's friends. The one named Setzer was kinda creepy and old looking. But the one named Gau was a dreamboat, I had been sitting there in the closet ready to come out and say hello. Mom had always said that I had the same love craze as Daddy,  
  
but I said that she was crazy. Matt inherited that, not me. Finally that creep Setzer and Daddy left the room, leaving Gau and me alone. I had identified the prey and went in for the kill. I pounced out of the closet and into the loveseat next to Gau. "Hi. I'm Theresa." I said batting my eyes. Gau looked at me odd and said, "Girl need glasses? Keep blink at Gau." So he was a little stupid, I could get by that. I leaned over toward him and laid my head down on his shoulder. "Girl sleepy?" He asked awkwardly. I knew that this guy would be a tough nut to crack. So I said, "Gau, what's your favorite food?" "Gau like dried meat." He replied. I ran into the other room (This was the perfect plan!) I grabbed some dried meat I ran back in and gave it to Gau. As he finished the meat I leaned forward and kissed him, then Daddy and Setzer walked in. Daddy said, "Theresa, go get Matt, tell him that dinner is ready." As I walked away I heard Setzer say, "My god. She is just like you." Then I heard Gau say, "Why girl lick face? Gau have food on lips." Then daddy said, "You will understand someday Gau,"   
  
Matt  
  
"There she goes again, going for the first guy she sees. Uncle Sabin says that she's just like dad, so does mom, but she wont admit it, stupid sister." I said to Mom and Dads friend Setzer. We watched for a while. She came back and gave Gau some jerky. Setzer said, "Hurry up Edgar. She's goin for the gold." Three minutes later she came and got me for dinner. We went into the dining hall and sat down to a dinner mom prepared. (Mom wouldn't let Dad force the servants into making dinner. She even invited them in for dinner every night.) We had just started on the first course when a battle could be heard outside. I man dressed all in black burst into the room and said, "Terra! It's me Leo."  
  
Leo   
  
Seventeen years had I been marching this god-forsaken planet. No sign of any spells. But I had found something out in a bar at Vector. The empire was back, and the new leader was ten times worse than Kefka. I had to warn someone, and that's when I overheard a soldier mention something about storming Doma, Jidoor, and Figaro castle. I called a soldier outside, knocked him out, put on his uniform and followed the soldiers.  
  
Before I knew it, Figaro was within sight. I slipped away from the group and snuck into the castle. I looked down as the soldiers and guards started a battle. I burst into the dining hall. I saw Terra and Edgar and said, "Terra! It's me Leo. We have to get out of here, the empires back and someone ten times worse than Kefka is running it. We have to find Locke, Shadow, Relm, Mog, Umaro, Cyan, Sabin, and Gogo." Setzer stood up and said, "Well, the falcons just outside. Edgar I will take you all to find the others." Edgar said, "No. That's too risky, Setzer take Leo, Gau, Theresa, and Matt with you. Terra and I will take the castle to find the others." We agreed and got on the Falcon. But as we hovered the castle gates opened, and Edgar's soldiers went in, but the imperials retreated. That was when I noticed a small metal object on the castle wall with a red blinking light. My eyes widened at the realization of what it was. "Edgar!! Don't submerge! There's a bomb on the castle!!!" But it was too late as the castle sank one foot below the sand, BOOOOOMMM!!!! The whole castle went up in a ball of flame. "Nooooooo!!!!!" Theresa and Matt screamed. I walked over to Setzer and said, "Lets go Setzer. Before more blood is spilled."

Man, some bad stuff is going down, I apologize to all Celes, Terra, and Edgar fans, I just had to make things look more desperate.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Search  
  
Umaro  
  
Me hear big boom. Little Mog go "What that?" That when me hear big vroom as big airship hover above. Me wave arms and they come down. Friends Setzer, and Gau step off. But two kids and scary man come off too. Setzer go, "Umaro. Where is Mog?" Me take him to Mog. They talk and Me, Mog, Rock man, wing lizard, and all moogle's get on big airship, it pick up and fly fast.  
  
Setzer  
  
The wind rushed through my long white hair as the flacon sped towards Jidoor. I had been told that Relm had moved there so she could paint for Owzer and be in operas. After we picked up Relm we would go to Zozo and get Sabin and Duncan. I couldn't believe it, not only was the empire back and twice as bad, but they had killed Edgar, and Terra, something even Kefka couldn't accomplish. Who could this new tyrant be, and why was he trying to kill us.   
  
We landed behind Owzers house and walked in. Sure enough, there was the bloated gentleman on the couch. He said, "Oh. You are Relms friends, if you are looking for her, she went to phantom forest. Oh, and take these little demons with you. Relm bought this singing/talking Chocobo, and Imp at the auction house. Take them away." The little imp said, "Hello. Kappa my name is. Transform into things and take their powers I can, use time magic I can also. Kue this is, a Bard he is. Help you we will." So we took them and went to Zozo.  
  
We had to climb the buildings again. On the way up we found Lone Wolf the pickpocket, he offered to go with us if he got some treasure. We found Sabin and Duncan and we got back on the falcon and headed to Mobiliz.

I know, I know, my chapters are getting shorter and stupider, but just bear with me here.

Chapter 4  
  
The Return of Ultros  
  
Locke  
  
I entered Mobiliz with Shadow, Relm, and Interceptor. Relm had been with us for about three days now. Relm had told Shadow how she knew that he was her father, so she came with us. As we walked in to get some rest for tomorrow, we found a large surprise there was Ultros the octopus. Shadow, Interceptor, Relm, and I shifted into battle stance, but he just looked at us with pain and sorrow in his eyes. Ultros turned to us and said, "Go ahead. Finish me, I have nothing to live for anyway." But what happened next made me wonder the most, he began to cry. Relm said, "Aw poor Ulty." Ultros looked at Relm and said, "Hey I remember you. You where that little yappy girl from the cave, you painted my picture." "So where is Chupon?" I asked. Ultros said, "Well it's like this. Chupon had got our debt repaid in full, so we decided that we would go pick fights with travelers for fun. We became rather famous as bandits, but one day a group of Imperial soldiers surrounded us, a masked man hopped off a Chocobo and offered us a job. We did a good job too, but I was saddened when I watched them torch this place and all but two of its children. When I protested, Chupon turned on me and beat me within an inch of my life, he left me here for dead, but luckily for me a boy named Cid came and cast cure3 on me. I have remained here with Cid and Katrina ever since."   
  
I looked around the village and a boy and a girl, both about seventeen years old walked out. The only thing that was left was an old Magitek suit modified with farm equipment, Katrina said, "He won't work because the Magicite is gone." As I looked closer, I noticed it was the same suit that the empire had left in South Figaro so many years ago. I walked over and held the Lunar Diamond up to it, It cam on and said, "Hello. I am Unit 1, how may I serve you. Katrina said, "He was built for farming, but because there was no Magicite, he never worked." I put the crystal in his chest plate and said, "Unit 1. What are your abilities?" "My farming abilities include Thrash, Cut, Burn, Grind, Drill, Saw, Crush, Smash, and Plow. My Magitek abilities include Fire Beam, Ice Beam, Bolt Beam, Heal Force, Confuser, Tek Missile, X-Fer, Metal Kick, and Tek Laser." Unit 1 said. "Wow. You could come in handy." I said.   
  
Just then Setzers airship landed. Setzer hopped out and said, "The Empire is back, they blew up Figaro Castle... Edgar and Terra... Didn't make it." "Oh no!" I said. Ultros, Shadow, Terra, Interceptor, Unit 1, Katrina, Cid, Relm, and I got on the airship.

Ultros was always one of my favorite characters, so BACK OFF! Anyway, here we go.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Espers Return  
  
Theresa  
  
I looked out the window of The Falcon as we flew through the sky. I wondered why the stupid purple octopus that Daddy and Mom always told stories about was helping us. As the robot Unit 1 approached me, he began to glow. I looked down and noticed that I had turned to my Esper form. Then suddenly a group of glowing red tubes appeared before my eyes. The tubes said, "We the Espers have chosen to help you on your Journey. We are the Espers Bahamut king of dragons, Leviathan master of the sea's, Sylph queen of healing, Yura brother of Maduin, Pheonix bird of life, Golem protector of earth, Carbunkl master of shields, Jinn brother of Ifrit, Shiva queen of ice, Indra brother of Ramuh, Phantom master of stealth, Odin master swordsman, Starlet queen of healing, Alexandr holy Esper, and Crusader deadliest of all Espers. We will give our powers only to the person with purest heart." The Espers went in a circle and flew around Cid; they then turned to energy and flew into his body. Cid said, "I guess now I'm a summoner."  
  
I watched in horror as the continent that contained Narshe, and South Figaro went up in flames and sank into the sea. I said, "We have to get them."

**I know, I know, a continent can't sink into the ocean, but its part of plot movement.  
**  
Chapter 6  
  
The Truth about Gogo  
  
Gogo  
  
I sat all alone in my cave thinking that next time I saw Setzer I would tell him that I was his missing love Darryl. How was another problem, chances are he would be furious. Well I got my chance when Setzer and a man dressed in black walked into my chamber. Setzer said, "Gogo, you have to come with us. The empire is back, and they are headed this way." I said, "Hold on! This may come in handy." I grabbed a baby Zone Eater and we used warp to get back to the airship.   
  
We watched out the windows as Spitfires came in and blew the island to smithereens. One of the spitfires came up and began shooting missiles into the fans. The airship went into a tailspin and ended up crashing right next to Kohilgen.

**Yes, that chapter was short and stupid, but hey, plot movement**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Spade  
  
Relm  
  
I woke up in the rubble of The Falcon. I could see that Shadow, Locke, Mog, Umaro, Kappa, Kue, Interceptor, Gau, George, Leo, Draco, Theresa, Matt, Katrina, Cid, Ultros, Unit 1, Setzer, Gogo, Duncan, and Lonewolf where fine. But Kupeck, Kupop, Kumama, Kushu, Kuru, Kurin, Kamog, Kuku, Kutan, Kupan, and Sabin perished in that accident. Also Gobo's mask was ripped off in the crash, and Setzer looked at her in surprise and said, "Darryl!!"   
  
Gogo and Setzer talked as we followed Setzer down a secret passage that had opened when Setzer pulled a tree limb. We had found a temptress in the cafe named Laura who went with us.  
  
When we reached the bottom, we looked in awe at an airship twice as big as Setzers original airship, The Blackjack. Setzer said, "I call it Spade. These are my servants Ace who will pilot the ship for us if we want, Jack who will heal/revive everyone and sell you items, and Diamond who will unequip you. This ship can turn into a boat, submarine, underground drill, and sandship. The ship also has a stealth mode, all purpose air tight shield, a full weapons system, and a cloaking device." We got in and Setzer opened up the bay doors and we took off into the sky.   
  
We watched as The Veldt, the continent with Jidoor, Kohilgen, The opera house, Zozo, and the arena, and Solitary Island blow up and sink into the sea.

**I don't even want to try to explain that one**  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Doma  
  
Irvine  
  
I had helped my step father Cyan, the only Doman knight other than Cyan Burgundy, and Burgundy's best friend Rasso the Magi Master. I watched as a black streak shot through the sky and landed in front of the castle. A man in a long black coat with long white hair walked up to Sir Cyan and said, "Cyan. The empire has destroyed most of the world, you have to come with us."   
  
Rasso and I were on the ship waiting when the bombardments happened, the man in the trench coat walked in and said, "I am sorry boys, Cyan and Burgundy where killed by Imperial bombardments." I could hear the ship shifting, and I saw out the window that we where underwater. When the ship surfaced and went back to the sky, I saw that only the Imperial continent was left, everything else had been destroyed.

**Irvine is one of my favorite "orgional" characters, he is based more on Orlandu from Final Fantasy Tactics**  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The World of Ruin  
  
Locke  
  
As we set the airship down in the middle of a forest, Gogo got out and cast size on it, it got huge and engulfed all of The Spade and us. Inside the Zone eater was where we where safe. But the Zone Eater hit something so we exited the giant worm to investigate.

**I needed help in putting more in a chapter back then.**  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Tonberry Attack  
  
Locke  
  
It was Kefka's tower; we walked through the creepy corridors of the mad clowns tower. We reached the jail cell to find a whole group of Pugs, they where also often called Tonberries. At the back though was a giant Pug. Shadow threw Ninja stars taking out one of them, I used my cloak ability to sneak up behind one and stab it through the back of the head. Relm painted ones picture and it stabbed one of them with its knife, and it made a "Doink" sound, the pug died. Interceptor cast Wild Fury to blow two of them into a bottomless pit. Mog used the dance Desert Aria to knock five into submission. Umaro threw his axe chopping off threes heads at once. Kappa turned into a Tonberry, he used his knife and killed seven of them. Kue used cure song to heal us all of damage taken during battle. Gau used the attacks of a behemoth to take out nine of them. George cast earthquake, damaging us all. Draco burned two to death. Theresa cast Ultima, taking out eight. Matt used Bum Rush, killing three. Katrina used fire sword to incinerate five of them. Cid summoned Starlet, who healed all of us. Irvine used Quadra Slice, taking out four. Unit 1 took out 20. Setzer used his slot machine watch to summon a herd of Chocobo's who killed three Tonberries. Leo used Shock to take out seven. Rasso used X-zone to take out all but the Master Pug. Leo cast Ultimate Doom and the Master Pug disappeared.

**I had to put Tonberries in, you know, its a rule.**

Chapter 11  
  
The Wrath of Cactros  
  
Setzer  
  
We left the jail and proceeded to the area where we fought Kefka. We heard a menacing laugh and looked as a giant Cactrot appeared. The Cactrot said, "I am Cactros!! You will die!!" Irvine laughed and said, "Ha! I have faced fouler beast than thou in Narshe." With that Irvine used the Quadra slam ability and took an arm off the oversized cactus. Cactros responded by using Blowfish, 1000 needles hit Irvine in the chest. Irvine walked over to a small pool of water and placed his sword into it, he then stabbed himself through the heart, but he pulled the sword out and there was no wound. Cactros used blowfish again and ate Irvine whole. Cactros laughed, but his laughing stopped when Irvine's sword popped through Cactros face, the sword sliced down to Cactros stomach and it opened a hole up. Irvine walked out of the now dead Cactros and said, "Well, wasn't that interesting." Theresa said, "But... He killed you." Irvine laughed and replied, "Milady you don't understand, and I used my elemental sword to harness the healing power of water. When I stabbed myself, I set up for when I died, I would come back to life." Leo looked at Irvine and said, "Will that work for someone who is already dead?" "No." Irvine replied, "It is too late then."

**A little demonstration of Irvine's powers, pretty cool huh?**  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sr.Behemoth  
  
Shadow  
  
We entered the chamber where we had gone to get to Kefka when I heard a familiar growl, I remembered hearing this growl when I was knocked out in the cave in the Veldt. I pulled out my sword and got ready to fight. There they where, the two Sr.Behemoth who had knocked me out in that cave, I threw tack stars at them and used vanish to disappear from their sight. I snuck up behind one and stuck my sword through its head. I looked over to see the other one holding Relm hostage. Interceptor jumped up and bit off half its face, Locke used Ninja Magic to finish it with a single lightning bolt.

**More pointless Fighting.**  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Dark Esper  
  
Leo   
  
We reached the bottom of Kefka's tower, and it was time to get out of this godforsaken place, when a dark figure swooped down from the shadows, the figure said, "Hello. I am Ziegfried. The master wants you dead, so I summon Tiamat. With that a large dragon similar to Bahamut appeared. Cid summoned Crusader, but Tiamat cast Meteo and destroyed the three bits of Crusader. Then Cid summoned Alexandr and Odin, But Tiamat took off Odin's head and used his sword to kill Alexandr. Tiamat charged up an energy blast in its mouth and pointed it at Cid, but Katrina jumped in its way and was hit by the massive energy blast. That's when the little dragon named Draco spoke up, he said, "That's it Tiamat. I am the half son of Bahamut; I am half Esper, half monster. Now I will kill you." Draco charged up an energy ball and shot it strait at Tiamat, Tiamat disappeared. Ziegfried said, "Well, the boss won't be pleased to hear this. See-Ya later." With that he flew off into the darkness.  
  
Cid looked at Katrina and said, "It's okay. You're going to be alright." Katrina squeezed Cid's hand and said, "Cid... Save the world for me... I love you." Katrina closed her eyes and she died there on that spot. We proceeded through the tunnel to the next area.

**More pointless violence**

Chapter 14  
  
The Lost Civilization  
  
Lonewolf  
  
As we walked into the next tunnel, I recognized the place we where in, Vector. I could see Gestahls Palace, the town, the Magitek Lab it was all still here. What was more odd was that there were still living people. We went in to talk to these people, they explained that when Kefka took over the world he buried Vector, but they had somehow lived on. We stayed at the Inn. The next day we went to the Palace.

**A plot twist no one wanted.**

Chapter 15  
  
Gestahls Palace  
  
Unit 1  
  
I remember seeing this in my memory banks. It was the same place, but with no Imperial Soldiers. We proceeded up the stairs to the top of the tower where the cranes where. I heard the door lock behind us. I turned around to see a Ninja, he said, "Greetings. I am General Stalker. The Emperor wants you dead, so its time to die." The Ninja disappeared and an old man appeared in front of us. Relm said, "Grandpa?" The old man laughed and said, "Yes Relmy. It's Grandpa Strago." Then he laughed again. Strago used Meteo and knocked Relm down. Shadow said, "That's it old man. You may be her grandpa, but I'm her father, and I say that's enough.  
  
Shadow ran at Strago and was pushed back by a wind that Strago summoned. I watched as Locke and Interceptor where pushed back as well. Then all of the heroes except the Golem George where pushed against the wall. The Golem grabbed Strago and bear hugged him. George said, "Run! Close the door behind you!!" As we shut the door behind us, a loud explosion could be heard, when we opened up the door, both the Golem and the old man had disappeared.  
  
We left Emperor Gestahls Palace to go into the most deadly place here. The Magitek research Lab.

**Pointless Death of Useless character**

Chapter 16  
  
The Rebirth of Magitek  
  
Draco  
  
We entered the lab with the hopes of no battles. But no suck luck, we ran into a robot called Inferno, and his two claws Striker and Rough. I used my Dark beam to take out Rough. Kappa turned into a Magitek Warrior and took out Striker. Inferno charged at Theresa, but Irvine ran by and chopped Inferno into pieces. Irvine turned to Theresa and said, "Why Milady, if it wasn't for I, Thou might have perished in the attack." Then Irvine winked. Theresa blew him a kiss.  
  
Theresa  
  
Forget Gau!!! Irvine was the one I wanted. He was so handsome, and what a gentleman.   
  
Irvine  
  
I had really wondered if Princess Theresa loved me, as I had grown accustomed to her. We proceeded to the area where the Esper holding tanks where. When I saw a shadow appear it said, "Hello I am Viola the dark Dragoon. I am the third General in the warriors of Shadows. Ziegfried and Stalker have failed, but I wont fail the emperor." She disappeared as quickly as she came. Then I heard a menacing laugh "Vweee Hee Hee" Then I saw a giant mechanical monstrosity, with a face that Sir Cyan told was the face of the Mad Clown Kefka!!! Kefka said, "Vweee Hee Hee. I see some more hapless fools have come to kill me. Well forget that!!!" He turned to Cid to see him calling an Esper. He said, "It's hopeless kid." He turned Cid into a bloody stain on the floor with his foot. Rasso cast Ultima and Pearl on him, but with a swipe of his large claws he cut off Rasso's head. Laura tried to tempt him, but he fried her with his eye lasers. Lonewolf went into a blind rage with Laura's death. But Lonewolf was stabbed through the head with one of Kefka's claws. He looked at Lady Theresa and said, "Your half Esper aren't you. You are Terra's daughter, I will kill you for that!!!" He charged at her, but I came down and took off one of his gargantuan arms. I turned around and took the other one off too. I then sliced off his legs and stuck my sword through his face, and with one sword stroke, his head was chopped in two. I turned to Theresa and said, "Why Milady. That is the second time I have saved Thou." She ran over, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.   
  
We left the Lab, Vector, and Kefka's tower and got back in the Zone Eater. We where stopped when we entered by a large group of Flan. The Flan merged together to make a giant Flan. Draco used Dark Beam to kill the Flan and we ventured further to get to the airship.  
  
Kappa  
  
Venture far into the Zone Eater we did. But ride Kue I did. Run into a Giant plant we did. Chopped up by Matts Chainsaw he was. Get back to the airship we did. Sleep long I did.

**I was actually kind of proud of this chapter, it was one of he better ones.**

Chapter 17  
  
The Zone Eater Turns  
  
Gogo  
  
We lifted off in the spade and left the Zone Eater. But the Zone Eater jumped up and tried to engulf The Spade. Setzer turned on the missile launchers, and the giant worm fell dead on the ground.

**I don't know why I did this chapter, just wanted things to be more hopless I guess.**

Chapter 18  
  
Hidons Revenge  
  
Relm  
  
We landed in my hometown Thamasa. It had drifted to Albrook as the world had mended itself. But when I got there was a large hole in the middle of the town. I wandered into the hole alone to investigate. I went through the large tunnels to an opening. I walked up to a raised area of land and felt around in the dark. My hands touched something slimy so I cast a light spell to see what it was, and there it was, the creature my grandpa had hunted all his young life... Hidon!!! I painted its picture, but that didn't seem to be enough. I used Aqua Rake, but that healed him.  
  
The Hidon was invincible against me. He used train and I was cursed, poisoned, petrified, muted, blinded, shrunk, and confused. As I lay there on the ground, I saw Gau run in, he cast Ultima and Hidon died. At that point I blacked out from the poison.  
  
Gau  
  
I grab friend Relm and run to airship and friend Setzer. Me like friend Relm best of all, she smell good, and cute too. Me take to Jack, who heal and friend Relm okay. Me tell friend Relm "Be more careful." And she kiss Gau.

**Kind of a developement of Relm and Gau's relationship.**  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Ninth Dragon  
  
Matt  
  
We flew into Maranda where we saw no people, so we went into a house check things out but there was nobody in there either. When we left the house we saw a dragon. Draco said, "Drago. I had hoped you where dead by now." The dragon responded, "Sorry little bro. Us half Espers don't go down easy." The two dragons went into a heated dogfight with elemental beams. Draco said, "That's it." He flew towards Drago using what he called Rage of the Earth. There was a giant explosion and both dragons where gone. We got back on the airship and headed towards New Vector.

**More pointless violence**

Chapter 20  
  
New Vector  
  
Mog  
  
This city had changed since I had seen it when I was four. But the same scent of evil reigned. We entered the new Palace and ran into a monster called King Chimera. I used Water Rondo and used Plasma, taking out the snakehead for a tail. Irvine used Dispatch to take out the dragonhead. Unit 1 used Tek Missile to take out the goat and lion heads. Leo took out the goat head and torched the body.  
  
It was not easy getting into the palace. We ran into a Mom Bomb. The Mom Bomb kept making Bombs, so I did Water Rondo and killed them all.  
  
The next boss was the Boss Armon. It was a big floating eye that casted death. Irvine and Leo used their sword powers to chop it into many pieces.

**Pointless violence again.**  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Emperors Palace  
  
Leo  
  
The palace reeked of death. On the ground lay the corpses of those poor fools who dared to go against the emperor. I could see a trap coming. When we got to the emperors chamber, there sat stalker. He said, "The emperor has ordered me to kill you personally. I will kill you all now."  
  
Everyone got into battle stance but Locke said, 'No. He is strong but his spirit is weak. I will fight him alone." Locke threw ninja stars and used his vanish ability. Stalker popped up right behind Locke and took a ninja sword through the guts. Stalker used Darkness Calls to heavily damage Locke. Locke got down on one knee; Stalker rushed through and cut off Locke's head. Stalker was cheering himself on when Locke's sword popped through his chest and cut out his heart. The decapitated Locke revealed itself to be a straw dummy. Suddenly the ground started to rumble. We ran out and got into the airship.   
  
We watched midair as the Imperial Palace rose from the water to form a humongous flying fortress. Shadows eyes widened as he said, "The Dark Shadow." "The Dark Shadow?" , Asked Locke. Shadow said, "Baram and I stole the plans for this fortress of doom many years ago from Gestahls. We destroyed the plans so a device of such evil could never be used. How was it built if the plans where destroyed?" Setzer said, "Well only half of us can go. Lets have the other half stay here."   
  
The group drew straws. Shadow, Locke, Umaro, Interceptor, Leo, Theresa, Matt, Irvine, and Ultros went on the Dark Shadow. Relm, Mog, Kappa, Kue, Gau, Unit 1, Setzer, and Gogo/Darryl stayed on the airship.

**Ooh, plot twist!**  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The Dark Shadow  
  
Shadow  
  
How was this possible? Baram and I had destroyed the plans for the Dark Shadow. How could it have been built? I didn't have much time to think about the subject.  
  
As we entered the door I was greeted by a familiar face, Atma. Atma said, "Hello again dark one. You can't destroy me, I am pure energy." I threw a water bomb at him. Locke used Tsunami, Umaro used Blizzard, Interceptor used Wild Fury, Leo used Dark Water, Theresa cast Absolute Zero, Matt used Aura Bolt, Irvine used Water Sword, and Ultros used Tri-Elemental. Atma disappeared.  
  
Only minutes later we ran into the infamous Dullahan. I cast reflect on everyone. Interceptor used Wild Fang, Umaro threw Matt at him, Matt used Tiger Strike, Locke used Blitz, Leo used Fury of Shadows, and Theresa cast Life and that alone killed Dullahan.

**More pointless violence**

Chapter 23  
  
The Wrath of Chupon  
  
Ultros  
  
We wandered in the halls for hours looking for the heart of this monstrosity. That's when I heard a loud "Fungahhh!" behind me. I turned to see Chupon, Chupon cast paralyze on everyone but me. I said, "That's it!!! This is for Katrina and Cid!!!!!" I used Ink, Typhoon, Tentacle, Bio, Water, Stone, Lode Stone, Muddle, Magnitude 8, and Tri-Elemental on Chupon but it barely damaged him. I wrapped my tentacles around Chupon and used an attack I didn't even know. Death Awaits You was the attack I used, Chupon and I both died at the same time.

**The end of Ultros**

Chapter 24  
  
The Master Swordsman  
  
Locke  
  
I got up and saw the dead body of Chupon with Ultros dead body wrapped around it. Irvine walked over to Ultros and said, "Thou was a hero after all and did a soldiers salute to Ultros."   
  
We proceeded through the ominous tunnels and twisting stairways. We reached an open chamber and there on a platform stood Ziegfried. Ziegfried stood there and said, "Surprised to see you made it this far. But you won't make it past me.  
  
Ziegfried jumped down and chopped off Umaro's head. Irvine said, "Stand down everyone. I can handle this novice one handed." Irvine used multiple sword techniques, but Ziegfried was familiar with every one of them and knew how to avoid it. Irvine thought a moment and came up with an idea. He pulled out a large amount of swords and threw them into the air. Ziegfried dodged every single sword, but then ran face first into Irvine's blade.

**Knockoff of Two-Face's death in Batman Forever**  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The Return of Magitek  
  
Leo  
  
After Irvine's stunning victory we ran into the next room and saw mirror images of us. "Doppelgangers!!!" I shouted loudly to the other party members. There was a Dark Leo, Dark Shadow, Dark Locke, Dark Theresa, Dark Matt, Dark Irvine, and even Dark Interceptor. I used everything I knew, but it did the same. I ran over to Dark Locke and chopped his head off. Locke said, "Good idea Leo!!! They don't know the attacks of other people." With the Doppelgangers thwarted we entered the next room.  
  
In the next room, there stood Viola. Viola jumped up and made a large cut on Theresa's dress with her spear. Theresa said, "That is it!!!!!!! Theresa went into an Esper rage and used every offensive spell she knew on Viola. When the smoke cleared Viola was nothing but a pile of ashes and a helmet. We proceeded to the next room satisfied.  
  
The next room was no throne room. It was a Magitek factory, twice as big and twice as powerful as the original models, with robotic pilots. That's when an unidentifiable voice appeared on a speaker and said, "You have thwarted my four generals. Do you like my new toys? I made one just for you. Say hello to the Ultimate-X!!!"  
  
With that a large Magitek shaped like a wolf came out. It had impenetrable armor so we couldn't do anything. That's when Theresa got a bright idea. Theresa cast Merton and then immediately cast Absolute Zero. The Ultimate-X was not ready for quick climate change so it's armor cracked. Irvine, Locke, Shadow, and I easily took the armor completely off with sword attacks. Then we attacked its Magicite core and it exploded. The lab began to explode. We ran back to the front and into the airship where Jack healed us.

**I know, there was already a chapter with this name, simple mistake.**  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The End  
  
Shadow  
  
It was finally over. We all watched as the Dark Shadow exploded in a cloud of fire. But I saw a little black speck fly out the top and it landed on the airships deck. The thing was quick as lightning it stabbed Kappa through the heard, decapitated Kue, made Gogo explode with magic, cut Setzer in three pieces, chopped Unit 1 in half, and impaled Relm.   
  
Gau grabbed Relm who was still alive, and fled downstairs with Interceptor, Theresa, and Mog. I said, "Matt get downstairs!" But he refused, so I threw him down the stairs headfirst and locked the hatch behind him.  
  
The dark figure said, "I've been watching you Clyde. Your life has been going pretty peachy. You have a Dog, a Daughter, and an Apprentice. But did you ever wonder what ever happened to old Baram. Well I'll tell you!!" The figure took off his mask to reveal himself as Baram, but one of his eyes was missing and he had a big scar down the middle of his face. He continued, "When you, Clyde the chickenhearted decided you couldn't kill your old buddy and left him in the cave alone. Imperial guards found me and they decided to torture me. For two years they tried to beat me into telling them where you were. But no, I would never rat out a friend. Finally they sent me to the Magitek Factory, but there was a malfunction in the machine and it exploded and took my right eye, left hand, and put this big scar down the middle of my face. Then if that wasn't enough, they tested their Magitek infusion on me multiple times before they tried it on Kefka. When the Espers attacked Vector I left and went to Jidoor where I frightened every person I saw with my gruesome looks. My life has royally sucked all because you couldn't kill me in the $&&#& Cave!!!!!!!!!" A vein popped out on Barams forehead when he spoke the last sentence. He then said, "So I vowed to go out and make your life a living hell. Just like mine. And after I kill that winey brat, flea-ridden mutt, and stupid apprentice of yours my job will be complete. Considering I poisoned the old blue mage to make your brat sad." Baram walked toward the hatch, but I got in front of him and said, "Your not going anywhere near Relm. If you want to fight then you're going to have to fight me." Baram smiled and said, "Whatever you say Clyde."  
  
Locke  
  
I watched as two black streaks flew all around the airship at light speed. Leo and Irvine looked just as amazed as I felt. I could make out enough to tell that Shadow was winning. But as Shadow went for the finishing move, Baram threw his sword and it sunk in Shadows heart. Shadow fell to the deck of the airship and lay there unmoving. Baram retrieved his sword and said, "Your mistake Clyde." Baram walked towards the hatch of the airship when Irvine stopped him and said, "I will fight Thou" Baram replied, "Thou, Thou, Thou. Give it a rest Junior. I'm out of your league." "I will fight Thou likewise." Said Irvine. "Your Funeral" said Baram. Irvine tried everything, including the trick he tried on Ziegfried, but all failed. Irvine ran at Baram, but Baram stepped to one side and tripped Irvine, sending him over the side of the airship. Baram said, "Have a nice trip. See ya next fall." "Told you I was out of your league kid." He mumbled to himself.   
  
Leo   
  
Baram walked over to the airship hatch for the third time but was stopped by Locke. Baram said, "My God!!!! How many of you do I have to kill before you get that you can't defeat me!?!" Sure. Whatever." Locke replied. "Oh fine. I'll kill you." Baram said.   
  
Locke and Baram jumped around the deck forever before finally Locke threw Baram who was greeted by Irvine's Katana. Baram pulled himself off the Katana and looked down to see Irvine holding on to the edge of the spade smiling. Then Baram felt another sharp pain as Locke's ninja sword penetrated Baram's heart. Baram said, 'Maybe I was wrong about you after all kid."  
  
A small red jewel rolled out of Barams pocket. I examined it closer to find that it was the Solar Diamond. I took the Lunar Diamond and the Solar Diamond and combined them and I learned the Resurrect spell. I used the spell to bring back everyone since the point that Magitek started with a good heart back to life. I gave Locke, Shadow, Mog, Umaro, Kappa, Edgar, Terra, Sabin, Interceptor, Cyan, Setzer, Gogo, Lonewolf, and Laura the youth they had when Terra's adventure started.   
  
Epilogue  
  
Relm and Gau became husband and wife and live in Figaro castle to this day. Lonewolf and Laura where married and haven't been seen since.   
  
Mog, Umaro, George, and Draco live in the old Returners hideout with Banon and Arvis. Kappa and Kue roam from town to town-performing shows. Locke and Celes where finally married and they live in Narshe, Rachael is understanding of this marriage and is good friends with the young couple. Irvine and Theresa got a soldiers wedding with all the people of Doma back to life. Rasso is training hard to become even better a swordsmanship than he is at magic. Ultros is taking care of Gesthal and Kefka who where never really evil, just mental and power hungry. Setzer and Daryl got married on the Spade and Setzer calls her his Queen of Hearts. Katrina and Cid now have a full life now that all the people from Mobiliz have been resurrected. Leo has gone into a life of living with the Espers who have all returned. And as for Shadow, he has given up the assassin life now that his wife is back and Interceptor has enjoyed his new life of piece.

**I LOVED this chapter, it makes you realize that if I had put more work in the rest of the story, it would not have** **been so bad. You have to admit it was a good idea, it just worked out horribly.**

The End  
  
Story by: Maskless Duckman  
  
Some characters created by: Squaresoft  
  
Inspiration by: Squaresoft, Fanfics by Weila  
  
Special thanks to: My good friend caffeine  
  
Till Next Time...


End file.
